Dance Again
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: Diego is nervous about his feelings for Shira. However, she makes it easy for him.


It was lunch time on a normal day with the herd. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches were eating tropical fruits, Diego and Shira were eating fish, and Sid was still finding food with his Granny. She still wanted him to chew her fruit for him. So she held up a mango to him.

**Granny: Hey, Sidney! Chew this pineapple for me!**

**Sid: Aww! Granny, where did you lose your teeth this time?**

**Granny: Don't know, don't care. Now start chewin'!**

Sid started chewing the fruit. And the herd were trying to cover their eyes.

**Manny: Peaches, don't look!**

**Peaches: Trust me, I am not going to even take a peek!**

**Diego: That's disgusting!**

Right after Sid was done chewing, Steffie, Megan, and Katie came over looking for Peaches.

**Steffie: Yo Peach! Hey girl, how you doin'?**

**Peaches: Hey guys. I'm fine. Just spending time with the family.**

**Megan: Did you hear Stef's new song?**

**Katie: Yeah, it's Cray-cray!**

**Peaches: No. How does it go?**

**Steffie (singing): **_**Boy, you got my heart-beat runnning away. Beating like a drum and it's comming your way. Can't you feel that boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom, you got that super bass, boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom you got that super bass!**_

**Peaches: Wow! Steffie that's amazing!**

**Steffie: Thanks. I sang it for Ethan. 'Cause he's putting a real beat in my heart.**

**Peaches: Oh, that's so sweet!**

**Steffie: So you wanna go hang out with us?**

**Manny (barging in): Over my dead body!**

**Peach: Dad! Don't start this all over again!**

**Manny: Where do you girls plan on taking her.**

**Katie: Dunno, we was wantin' to walk 'round the island.**

**Ellie: Manny, just let her go. She's a teenager for pete's sake.**

**Peaches: Please Dad? I'll let louis go with me.**

**Louis (popping head out of ground): Yes , sir. I'll take good care of her.**

**Manny: Alright. But be back at sunset.**

**Peaches: An hour after sunset?**

**Manny: And no later!**

**Peaches (huggs Manny): Thanks Daddy!**

Peaches and Louis walked of with their friends. Manny sighed realizing he won't have his little girl forever. Ellie nudged her mate with comfort.

**Manny: Well I don't know about you, but I think I might hang out with the guys. Diego you in-**

But Diego wasn't paying attention; he was being licked on the face by Shira. Ever since she joined the herd, he's been much happier. They started dating, not exactly mates yet, but maybe sooner or later. Diego had a goofy look on his face everytime the tigeress's tongue went up and down on his face. Then they were interrupted by Granny.

**Granny: WOO! Hey Lady and Snow White, why don't yall get a room!**

**Sid: Granny, it's not polite to spy on people.**

**Shira: Then why do you spy on me and Diego?**

**Sid: I wasn't spying, I was checking up on you two in secret!**

**Diego: That's kinda spying, Sid.**

**Ellie: Alright, alright everybody. Whether it's spying or not, at least these two still love each other.**

Then Diego and Shira looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Diego was still bedazzled of how beautiful Shira was: her grey fur, her black stripes, her seashell earrings, and especially her turqiouse eyes. But then they got a little "hello" from two familiar possums in a tree.

**Crash and Eddie (singing): **_**Diego and Shira sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

**Crash (singing): **_**First comes love,**_

**Eddie (singing): **_**Then comes marriage,**_

**Both: **_**Then comes Diego with a baby carriage **_***starts laughing***

Diego groaned and put his paw in his face with embarassment. Then Manny came over and slapped both of the twins in the back of their heads.

**Manny: Will you two cut it out?!**

**Shira: *giggle* It's okay, Manny. Hey Ellie, may I speak to you for a moment?**

**Ellie: Sure Shira.**

Shira and Ellie walked away, with Crash and Eddie following the cow mammoth; leaving Manny, Diego, and Sid alone.

**Sid: What do you think they want to talk about?**

**Diego: I have no idea; hopefully Shira won't tell Ellie how "soft" she thinks I am.**

**Sid: You know, come to think of it, you were starting to act softer around her.**

**Diego: Sid if you say one more word I'll crack your scrawny, little neck.**

**Manny: Aww, come one Diego. You gotta admit, you've changed a little since Shira came into your life.**

**Diego (sarcastically): Gee, thanks a whole lot Manny.**

**Manny (starts walking with Sid and Diego following): Trust me, I know from experience. After I met Ellie I haven't been so moody anymore.**

**Diego: Okay, I guess that is true. I am feeling weird around Shira. She's just so incredible. And there's something else too...**

**Sid: What?**

**Diego: Well, I-**

But then they were interrupted by Louis popping his head out from the ground.

**Louis: Oh! I finally found you guys.**

**Manny: What's happened? Is anyone in danger?!**

**Louis: Oh no, sir. But I want you three to follow me.**

Louis traveled into the ground again, and went back through the way he came. Manny, Diego, and Sid followed him; neither of them knew what Louis wanted to show them. Then he took them to a large part of the island; and there were blue, pink, and purple lights every where, and music. The lights were caused by fireflies in blue, pink, and purple glass objects. And the music was caused by the hyraxes making tunes by using sticks and hollow trees and logs for the beat. All of the animals were dancing.

**Diego: Wow, the little guys did good job.**

**Ellie (walking up to them): Hey boys!**

**Manny: Hey Ellie, what's going on here?**

**Peaches (walking up to them): Me, Mom, Shira, and all my friends made this; with the help of the hyraxes.**

**Sid: Wow, this is beautiful!**

**Diego: Wait, where's Shira?**

**Ellie: Well, Diego, this was all her idea. She did all of this for you.**

**Diego: How come?**

**Peaches: Why don't you look at the stage.**

All of them looked up at a stage the hyraxes made. The lights showned on the center of the stage; and the hyraxes were playing the beat of _"Dance Again" _by Jennifer Lopez. Then they saw Shira on the stage dancing to the beat of the music and singing her heart out.

**Shira (singing): **_**Nobody knows what I'm feelin' inside, I find it so stupid so why should I hide. But I-I, love to make love to you baby-y. So many ways wanna touch you tonight, I'm a big girl, got no secrets this time. Yeah I-I, love to make love to you baby-y. If this would be our perfect world, we'd be together then. Only got just one life, this I learned, who cares what they gonna say. I wanna dance, and love, and dance, again. I wanna dance, and love, and dance again.**_

Everyone started dancing to the music. Peaches was dacing with Steffie, Ethan, and their other friends. Manny and Ellie were dancing with each other. Sid was walting with Granny, although she kept on whacking him with her cane. Crash, Eddie, and Louis were break-dancing. And Diego was dancing at his on spot, watching and cheering on Shira as she performed.

**Shira (singing): **_**Baby your fire is lighting me up; the way that you move boy is reason enough, that I-I, love to make love to you baby-y. I can't behave, oh I want this so much. Your lips taste like heaven so why should I stop, 'cause I-I, love to make love to you baby-y. If this would be our pefect world we'd be together then. Only got just one life, this I learned, who cares what they gonna say. I wanna dance, and love, and dance again. I wanna dance, and love, and dance, again. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooooh. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooooh.**_

The song was over, and everyone was cheering. Shira smiled and went off the stage. The whole herd went to her. They were hugging her and give her hive-fives.

**Ellie: That was awesome, girl!**

**Ethan: That was crazy!**

**Granny: I haven't heard singing like that since the commet that killed the unicorns.**

**Diego: That was AMAZING!**

**Shira: Thank you! And I don't know if you know, but I wrote that song for you.**

**Diego: Yeah, why is that?**

**Shira: Well, I just want to let you know how I feel towards you?**

**Diego: Shira?**

**Shira: Diego?**

**Diego: You're the most beautiful sabre I've ever met in my life. And you're strong, and brave, and smart. And you're incrediblely talented; just now, I heard the most amazing voice in the world! And I want nothing more than to be with you-**

**Granny (barging in): Just spill the beans, Lady!**

**Diego: Alright! Shira, I love you.**

**Shira: Really?**

**Diego: Yeah.**

**Shira: I love you, too.**

They leaned to each other's faces, and had a passionate kiss. Peaches and her friends cheered. Sid started claping madly. Everyone else "awwed". Although Granny has seened enough of this.

**Granny: Hey Sidney, I've seen enough of this lovey-dovey stuff! Take me home!**

**Sid: Aww, okay.**

Then the whole herd left. Diego and Shira pulled away and smiled at each other.

**Diego (seductively): So, do my lips taste like heaven like you said?**

**Shira: Mmm. Actually they taste like garlic.**

**Diego (embarassed): WHAT?!**

**Shira: *laugh* I'm just playin' with you softie. That kiss was actually very nice.**

**Diego: You always have to play jokes on me?**

**Shira: Hey, you look cute whenever you're embarassed or mad.**

**Diego (seductively): *laugh* Then I have no choice but to let you, **_**kitty.**_

**Shira: Stop calling me that!**

**Diego (flirtacious/mocking Shira): But you look cute whenever you get mad.**

They had a good laugh and nuzzled each other. Then they went to sleep with the herd. Although, Diego was confused on how Shira would have choose the lyrics in the song.


End file.
